Toutes les bonnes choses
by White-Clown
Summary: Mr Anderson est le professeur sexy que chaque élève rêve d'avoir un jour. Ne pas s'attendre à plus cependant, il est déjà pris ! Professeur!Blaine


Ma traduction de la fiction de aubreyli que vous pouvez retrouver sur livejournal

Titre original : All the Good Ones ( Professeur!Blaine fic)

Auteur : aubreyli

Rating: K+

Pairing: Kurt/Blaine

Spoilers: Aucun.

Note : - Blaine est professeur en Fac.  
- Le point de vue de l'histoire est celui de l'assistante de Blaine.

* * *

Mr Anderson est vraiment à tomber par terre !

Non, sérieusement, tout le monde le pense. C'est pourquoi ses cours sont toujours pleins, parfois trop plein, parce que pratiquement tous les étudiants de Mr McGregor préfèrent venir à ses cours. Peu importe si Mr Anderson, étant le plus jeune membre du département et ainsi celui qui a l'emploi du temps le plus contraignant, donne ses cours pendant les trois heures de la mort que tout le monde déteste, celle du vendredi soir.

Pour être honnête, cependant, ils pourraient tous venir pour son (rond, ferme, parfait) cul, mais ils restent parce qu'il s'agit en fait d'un très bon professeur: il réussit même à faire des informations sans intérêt quelque chose d'intéressant, et il ne vous fait jamais sentir comme un idiot quand vous posez une question stupide. C'est aussi le genre de professeur qui peut tourner une réplique pleine d'esprit en une question sarcastique, puis apaiser immédiatement les poils hérissés avec une blague d'autodérision le genre de professeur qui vous donnera un délai supplémentaire si vous en avez vraiment besoin. Mais si vous simulez une situation d'urgence, alors vous feriez mieux d'avoir une bonne couverture de prête car il va chercher après la petite bête jusqu'à ce qu'il obtienne la vérité. (N'est-ce pas Amanda ! "perdu mon chien que je n'ai pas vraiment").

Naturellement, il est très populaire, en particulier pendant ce que nous les anciens appelons affectueusement «la semaine lèche-vitrine des étudiants de premier cycle», où les petits visages frais des étudiants de premier cycle prennent place dans une classe pour la première fois et essayent de se concentrer au moins les vingt premières minutes car selon eux c'est assez pour garder la moyenne dans une matière sans avoir à faire aucun travail.

C'est ma deuxième année en tant qu'assistante de Mr Anderson, et c'est toujours aussi hilarant de regarder leurs bouches béa alors qu'il entre avec sa coupe de cheveux des années cinquante, un pantalon parfaitement adapté, et son sourire éblouissant. C'est encore plus drôle de voir combien de temps ils leur faut pour se sortir de leurs fantasmes et de commencer à réellement prendre des notes sur ce qu'il dit.

Je me souviens de cette fois-ci, quand ce gars a oublié son stylo et a demandé à quelqu'un de lui en prêter un, Mr Anderson en a sorti un de la poche de sa veste et le lui a donné (avec un sourire, bien sûr), le gars a complètement gelé et a juste regardé fixement devant lui, il n'a plus bougé un seul muscle pour toute la première moitié de la conférence.

Bon, d'accord, je ne vais pas mentir: j'ai été un peu comme ça aussi, quand j'ai été la première à être assigné comme son assistante. Ne me jugez pas, vous ne l'avez pas vu en personne (en particulier les jours où ses lentilles le démangent et qu'il porte ses lunettes, oh mon Dieu), ou entend sa voix enivrante et fluide quand il lit fort.

Et oui, je sais qu'il est gay, et qu'il est marié. Tout le monde le sait, c'est sur son profil sur le site du département de la faculté, et il parle toujours de son mari. Vous seriez surpris de voir combien peu de gens sont découragés au contraire, le fait qu'il soit inaccessible rend effectivement beaucoup d'entre eux plus enclin à essayer de lui mettre le grappin dessus. Je pense qu'ils le prennent comme un défi ou quelque chose.

J'ai pu rencontrer son mari il y a quelques mois, même si je ne savais pas qu'il était le mari de Mr Anderson à l'époque. C'est une histoire assez drôle.

C'était autour de la dernière semaine de septembre, et encore assez tôt dans l'année pour que la plupart des étudiants n'aient pas encore compris que, peu importe la façon dont ils portaient des décolletésplongeant, des jeans moulants, qu'ils flirtaient avec lui sans vergogne après les cours, il n'allait pas les plaquer contre le tableau et avoir une partie de jambes en l'air contre celui-ci avec eux.

Peu importe, j'étais assis à l'arrière de la salle de conférences, comme je le fais habituellement, et je regardai encore une autre vague d'étudiants de premier cycle pratiquement en train de mouiller leur pantalon quand Mr Anderson a fait une blague à la Sarah Palin, quand ce gars est entré.  
Naturellement, j'ai pensé qu'il était étudiant, et j'étais un peu à l'ouest, parce que franchement quel genre d'élève vient en classe quand nous sommes à 2h45 minutes d'un cours de trois heures ? Mais le gars n'avait pas l'air comme s'il était gêné de quelle heure il n'était, ni rien, il est juste venu et c'est tranquillement assis à quelques sièges de moi.

À ce moment, je pouvais être curieuse, non ? Parce que la façon dont ce gars regardait le professeur Anderson était à peu près comme la façon dont la plupart des élèves le regardaient (comme s'il voulait grimper sur ses genoux et le monter comme un cheval de course), mais ils ont tendance à s'amasser à l'avant, sans doute pour donner à Mr Anderson une bonne vue de leur décolleté.

Et aussi, il n'y avait aucun moyen que ce type était un étudiant de prédroit, parce qu'il portait - je ne vous ment pas - une camisole blanche des plus moulantes, un pantalon à lacets et des Doc Martens à hauteur des genoux, et vous pouvez me dire d'arrêter de me baser sur les stéréotypes autant que vous voulez, mais en général, les gens qui s'habillent comme ça ne viennent pas en classe pour en apprendre davantage sur la différence entre **malum in se** et **malum prohibitum**, n'est ce pas ?

Il était totalement mignon cependant, et je suppose que je n'étais pas très subtil dans la façon dont je le regardais (et ainsi s'achève ma carrière dans l'espionnage), car après quelques minutes, il se tourna vers moi, me tendit la main, et chuchota , _"Salut, c'est quoi ton nom?"_

_" Emily"_, ai-je murmuré en réponse, me déplaçant le long des sièges qui nous séparaient pour lui serrer la main. " _Je suis l'assistante de monsieur Anderson."_

_" Vous l'êtes actuellement ?"_ Il a demandé, en levant un sourcil. Il avait l'air assez amusé, ce qui m'a surpris, parce que d'habitude quand je le disais aux gens, leur réponse avait tendance à être quelque chose du genre: «Tu peux me faire entrer dans le bureau du professeur Anderson?"

_"Que penses-tu de lui ? "_

J'ai haussé les épaules, encore un peu méfiant de lui, parce que j'apprécie vraiment monsieur Anderson, il venait d'accepter d'être mon directeur de thèse, si ce gars-là était comme un harceleur fou ou quelque chose, je ne veux pas lui en dire trop, vous voyez? _"C'est un bon professeur_, dis-je. _Il connaît son métier. Ses élèves l'aiment beaucoup. "_

_"Oui il parait,"_ a t-il dit, avec ce qui était comparable à une grimace sur son visage. Il se pencha plus près de moi, et j'ai remarqué quelque chose de brillant sur sa main gauche. J'ai regardé de plus près, et j'ai vu qu'il portait une alliance. Elle était belle, que ce soit en or blanc ou platine, avec ce qui ressemblait à une rangée de six rubis et de saphirs alternés intégrés dans le métal. L'anneau était familier, mais pour une raison quelconque, je ne pouvais pas m'en souvenir, j'ai été trop distrait par le sourire de loup sur le visage de ce gars quand il a demandé, _"Est-il vrai que tous ses élèves ont le béguin pour lui?"_

(Tout d'abord, avant de commencer à me juger pour ne pas faire la connexion entre les différents points, permettez-moi d'abord de dire ceci: Mr Anderson nous a dit que lui et son mari se sont rencontrés à l'école secondaire, d'accord. Et qu'ils sont allés à leurs bals ensemble, nous avons tous supposé qu'ils avaient le même âge. Maintenant, Mr Anderson est proche de la trentaine, et il a le profil. Ce gars-là, franchement ? on aurait dit qu'il avait encore besoin d'une fausse carte d'identité pour acheter une bière. Au Canada.)

Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne savais pas quoi dire, parce que je pensais qu'il était en train d'essayer de tromper son conjoint, ou ici pour inviter Mr Anderson pour un plan à trois ou quelque chose. Alors je lui ai dit que oui, ses élèves pensés qu'il était sexy, mais qu'il était totalement pris. Comme, tombé amoureux à seize ans, s'est marié avec son amour de lycée et maintenant ne la ferme jamais sur son extraordinaire mari.

Mais le gars a juste commencé à rire, en disant: _«Vraiment? Il a dit ça? "_

Et j'étais sur le point de lui demander qui il était en réalité quand j'entendis Mr Anderson dire haut et fort: "_ Et si M. Hummel aurait la gentillesse de partager avec le reste de la classe ce qu'il trouve de si drôle au sujet du verdict de Whitney v California, peut-être que nous serons en mesure d'aller de l'avant avec le reste de la leçon. "_

J'ai juste gelé. Je veux dire, tout d'abord, j'ai été vraiment surprise parce que c'était une sorte de réaction très sexy, juste le rappeler à l'ordre comme ça, et de plus il n'est certainement pas l'un de ceux que Mr Anderson avait l'habitude de réprimander. Mais j'ai été surprise aussi parce que je pensais, et bien merde, je suppose que c'est vraiment un étudiant en réalité !

(Pourquoi n'étais-je pas surprise que Mr Anderson connaisse son nom ? Il connaît le nom de tout le monde au bout de la troisième ou quatrième semaine de classe. Je ne sais pas comment il fait, car ça prend généralement environ trois ou quatre mois, et la classe n'est jamais aussi grande.)

Peu importe, revenons à mon histoire. Et donc, le gars avait l'air un peu embarrassé et a dit: _«Je suis désolé de perturber la classe, professeur "_ et nous nous attendions tous à ce que Mr Anderson fasse une plaisanterie et continue, mais il n'a pas.

Au contraire, il a continué à regardant fixement ce gars-là et a dit, avec un putain de ton froid comme je n'en avais jamais entendu sortir de sa belle bouche _"Gardez vos excuses. Venez me voir après la classe. "_

Et puis il est retourné à la finition de sa conférence, et laissez-moi vous dire que, la classe était plongée dans silence de mort. Les gens n'arrêtaient pas de se retourner en regardant le gars, et en se regardant les uns les autres, comme s'ils se demandaient qu'est-ce que ce gars avait réussi à faire pour emmerder quelqu'un comme Mr Anderson. Et je me sentais vraiment trop merdique, parce que j'avais été lui parler et maintenant il avait des ennuis. Je me penchai et lui chuchota, _"Hey mec, tout ira bien excuses-toi encore une fois et soi à l'heure la semaine prochaine, d'accord? "_

Mais le gars s'est tourné vers moi et a souri, comme si c'était une bonne chose, et ne dit plus un mot.

Quelques minutes plus tard, c'était la fin du cours, et pour la première fois personne ne resta pour «poser des questions» (autrement dit: flirter outrageusement avec lui). Je pense qu'ils ont tous vu qu'il était de mauvaise humeur et on juste fuit de cet enfer. Moi, cependant, je suis allé dans le coin où était la sortie, mais je ne suis pas vraiment sorti. J'étais un peu inquiète, et oui, un peu curieuse aussi.

J'ai donc regardé le gars qui a fait son chemin vers l'avant, où Mr Anderson était assis sur le bord de son bureau, il s'est arrêté à quelques mètres de lui. Mr Anderson le regarda pendant quelques secondes, de haut en bas, puis demanda: "_Pourrais-tu m'expliquer ce que tu faisais là-bas?"_

_"Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir de quoi tu parles_" le gars a dit. Il faisait cet air d'écolier châtié, où vous joignez les mains derrière le dos et pencher votre tête.

_"Tu as flirté avec mon assistante"_, Mr Anderson ajouta, et c'est là que j'ai pigé qu'il y avait quelque chose qui m'échappait, parce que la façon dont il a dit ça sonnait comme ... du flirt. Mais Mr Anderson n'a jamais flirté en retour avec quelqu'un qui a flirté avec lui.

_"Je n'ai pas flirté avec ton assistante"_ le gars a répondu, sonnant un peu indigné. _"Elle est très mignonne, et a beaucoup de goût dans le choix de ses chaussures, mais elle n'est certainement pas mon genre."_

_"Alors quel est ton type?_" Mr Anderson a demandé, et wow, il était définitivement en train de flirter, et j'étais comme, collé à la scène qui se déroulait devant moi.

_"Eh bien,"_ le gars a dit, avec une voix basse et sensuelle. Il se promenaient près de Mr Anderson, _"J'aime les hommes, tout d'abord, surtout les hommes avec les cheveux noirs et bouclés. Et les yeux noisette, bien sûr - je suis un accro aux yeux noisette "._

_"Je vois,"_ dit Mr Anderson. Il souriait maintenant, et ils étaient si proches qu'ils se touchaient presque. _"Rien d'autre?"_

_"Oh tu sais, l'habituel beau sourire, les bras bien définis, un cul ferme "_ L'homme tendit la main et a commencé à jouer avec la cravate de Mr Anderson. _"J'aime aussi un homme qui peut chanter et jouer du piano, même s'il gaspille ses talents musicaux à faire des mashs-ups des chansons de Katy Perry."_

_"Katy Perry est une déesse"_, avertit Mr Anderson, sur le même ton doux, patient, et un peu condescendant qu'il utilisait quand un de ses étudiants interprété grossièrement quelque chose.

_"C'est toi qui le dis"_ répondit le gars, avant de se pencher et de l'embrasser, et c'est là que le déclic s'est fait pour moi, voilà pourquoi l'anneau du gars m'avait semblé si familier, et pourquoi il avait ri quand je lui ai parlé de la façon dont Mr Anderson été toujours là à parler de son mari.

Et laissez-moi vous dire, je regrette presque qu'il n'ait pas gardé cela pour quand tout le monde était encore là, parce que je peux vous garantir que personne n'oserait plus draguer Mr Anderson s'ils pouvaient voir la façon dont ces deux-là allaient ensemble. Comment, Kurt (c'est le nom de son mari) a essentiellement dévoré le visage de Mr Anderson, et l'a repoussé plus loin sur le bureau afin qu'il puisse chevaucher ses genoux, et comment il a commencé à défaire les boutons de sa chemise.

C'était la chose la plus chaude que j'ai eu l'occasion de voir depuis un très, très long moment.

Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après? Que voulez-vous dire par ce qui s'est passé - quoi, vous pensez que je suis resté et que le les ai regardé s'envoyer en l'air ? Quel genre de perverse pensez-vous que je sois ?

Ok, ok, je suis peut-être resté un peu plus longtemps. Quant à ce qui s'est passé, disons simplement que la camisole que Kurt portait était beaucoup plus facile à enlever que ce que je ne pensais.

Pour finir, je ne vais jamais regarder ce bureau de la même façon à nouveau.

* * *

The end. :)


End file.
